Mah bràthair
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y se envolvió en esa asquerosa capa de sadismo, burla y violencia para entregarle un bien mucho mayor que el que podía tener su amor... Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra


**Advertencias**:_ Incest, Violación_

**Aclaraciones:** _Pues... ¿qué puedo decir? xD La historia, a muy grandes rasgos, pasa por las épocas de Escocia y Gales, así que tendrán que usar su intuición para deducir qué edad aparentan. Eso sí: en la parte de la violación, se me viene a la mente un Glen de "7 años". Siempre he creído que Scott le lleva "2 años más", así que ya les dí algunas pistas xDDDD_

_Respecto al título, quería ponerle "Mi hermano" en escocés, pero realmente no encontré un traductor, así que me basé en cierto rol que llevo para decidirme por el título. Ni idea si la palabra esté bien o no, pero tenía flojera de buscar más xDD_

_Muchas gracias. Ojala lo disfruten. Son bienvenidas amenazas de muerte, pedradas sarcásticas y comentarios sin sentido. Todo me hace reír mucho xDD_

**Sugerencia**_: Leánlo mientras escuchan "Wings of Destiny" de Rhapsody, ¡queda bien xDD!  
><em>

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mah bràthair_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Te sientes basura

El sólo hecho de ser "tú" te provoca asco. Deseas desaparecer, borrar tu recuerdo del mundo y caer en el olvido, donde nunca más harías daño. Donde nunca, jamás, _tendrías_ que hacer daño

Tu naturaleza es frágil. No en el sentido que roza la delicadeza o la dulzura, si no esa parte volátil, atrabancada, siempre pendulando en el vacío de tu propia ira. Pero temes estar solo, abandonado; eres demasiado egoísta como para dejarte caer y resignarte a ser despreciado por la persona que has cuidado desde que tuviste la suerte de toparte con él

Con él y sus preciosos ojos verde oliva

Sabes que tu hermanito es pequeño, calmado, confiado,_ inocente_. La primera vez que lo viste te transmitió eso y más, sobre todo por la totalidad de la imagen que viste: la tranquila manera en que estaba sentado sobre el césped, sus manos acariciando un pequeño reptil rojo, la manera en que su cabello cobrizo-naranja era acariciado por la brisa… y esos ojos que miraban el cielo de aquella tarde

Nunca antes habías visto algo tan fascinante

Pero nada se comparó a cuando notó tu presencia y posó la vista sobre ti: te sentiste expuesto ante lo más hermoso, puro, casi rayando en lo celestial. Ese segundo en que el verde oliva se cruzó con el verde botella pareció un encuentro con la divinidad

Al instante te sentiste insignificante, indigno de ser visto por el ser más precioso de la tierra. Te odiaste. Repudiaste tu existencia por presenciar algo que, seguramente, no tenías el derecho de apreciar. Sin embargo, tu ego ya desarrollado creció de manera descomunal: eras el primero que se embriagaba por semejante visión

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde entonces? No lo recuerdas, tampoco es como si lo necesitaras… pero tal vez deberías: así tu propio remordimiento actuaría de nuevo y te detendría

Te hubiera detenido de todo lo que le hiciste a tu amado hermano

Hubiera detenido cómo lo reclamaste de tu propiedad y cómo lo trataste de prisionero cuando lo llevaste a tu casa. La voz de "No" hubiera tenido efecto y hubiera ahorrado sus silenciosas lágrimas, su gesto inexpresivo, los débiles quejidos de cuando lo golpeabas y el leve temblor que lo recorría en el momento en que lo sometías con tu mirada

Pero no era que te hubieras olvidado de esa primera sensación. Definitivamente no, al contrario: fue el móvil que te _obligó_ a tratarlo así

Sólo lo protegías, sólo lo estabas preparando para las futuras pruebas que tendría que pasar. En tu mente siempre estuvo el noble propósito de hacerlo fuerte, frío, valiente, magnífico,_ imponente_. Querías formarle un criterio, una opinión silenciosa para todo: así estaría un paso delante de sus enemigos, pensaría antes de actuar, se convertiría en la mente más brillante en impredecible de todas

Nada más deseabas protegerlo. En tu ideal no había nada más

Por eso resistías el impulso de abrazarlo, golpeándolo en su lugar

Por eso te tragabas tus palabras de cariño, insultándolo hasta que lo hacías llorar

Por eso resistías tu necesidad de quererlo, de entregarle tu existencia, de encomendarte a su palabra, de declararle tu amor incondicional y luchar para que te amara de la misma forma

Te envolviste en esa asquerosa capa de sadismo, burla y violencia para entregarle un bien mucho mayor que el que podía tener tu amor… ¿Tus sentimientos? Eso no entraba a discusión

Sabes bien que te odia, que sólo desea alejarse de ti y escapar del terror que le provocas. Eres consciente, no lo culpas… pero tampoco eres un santo. No está en tus planes sacrificarte sin recibir algo a cambio

Las ventajas de la máscara que decidiste portar son las más viles… sin embargo, no importa: eres egoísta, envidioso y muy consciente de que tu violencia te proporcionará lo que deseas

Así sucede: aquella vez obligaste a Glen a que te acompañara al cuarto de armas para tomar algunas y salir a entrenar. En realidad lo llevaste a una habitación privada, muy cómoda y apartada del eco de los muros

Todo estaba listo: la cama, las velas, las cortinas rojas y ese perceptible olor de las flores de narciso, flor que ya era apreciada por tu hermanito. Él te interrogó con la mirada, ¿y qué hiciste? Sonreíste con burla. Antes de que te dieras cuenta, ya lo habías arrojado a la cama y estabas sobre él; besabas con desesperación su boca mientras rasgabas la ropa y te desprendías de la tuya. Callaste sus gritos con tus labios, paraste sus golpes con cuerdas… y las patadas se vieron detenidas por tus manos, abriendo sus piernas

Recorriste con tus labios cada centímetro de su piel con voracidad, marcando con chupetones, mordeduras y heridas. Tus dedos no se quedaron sin hacer nada: se enfocaron en su cintura, en su cadera, en ese perfecto trasero que deseabas con desesperante necesidad marcar como tuyo. Los gritos cesaron, los ojos oliva se cerraron con fuerza, y esa boca que luchaba por no gemir se mordía con fuerza, al grado de sangrar

Lo amaste. Amaste esa imagen tan preciosa e inocente que sólo tú habías contemplado. Te sentiste el ser más dichoso de la Tierra… pero también el más cobarde… aunque no te importó. No debía importarte en _ese momento_

Continuaste con aquello hasta el final… a ese ansiado desenlace en que te corriste dentro de él, en el que Glen se vino entre sus vientres y perdió su mirada en la tuya… instante en que te transmitió odio, tristeza, asco y una lastimera resignación

Enseguida se desmayó…

…

Sí, habías sido cruel y tomaste su inocencia de la manera más vil que podía existir…

Sí, lo habías hecho, pero también por amor: necesitabas amarlo, embriagarte de él, poseerlo para demostrarle la forma que había tomado tu amor. Guardaste la silenciosa esperanza de que él vislumbrara tan puro motivo para que, quizá, te perdonara… tal vez para que te correspondiera…

Pero también lo hiciste por su bien: tenías que mostrarle crueldad de ese calibre para que formara su carácter, para que se diera cuenta de lo sucio que era el mundo y que se adelantara a ello. Era mejor que tú se lo demostraras, ya que serías lo más amable posible, lo más cruel posible. Serías todo y nada, esperando así volverte el guardián de su inocencia profanada

Fuera como fuera, sin importar las consecuencias, siempre lo tuviste a él y su futuro en mente. No había más. Vivías y sigues haciéndolo por tu amado hermano menor de preciosos ojos verde oliva…

No te importa el resto del mundo, ni temes tanto lo que Glen pueda decidir: además de que tomaría las mejores decisiones, continuarías a su lado como una eterna y silenciosa maldición

Sin embargo, eres más que consciente de que él no haría nada pensando en ti. Seguiría con su existencia, tratando de olvidarte y buscando su propio concepto de la felicidad

Por eso se apartó de ti en cuanto pudo

Por eso libró batallas a lo largo de los años, buscando independencia y reconocimiento

Por eso aceptó formar parte del Reino Unido y apoyarlo en su desarrollo

Por eso ahora Arthur y él se amaban más allá de la hermandad y llevaban una relación de pareja descomunalmente feliz, enfrentándose al mundo juntos, importándoles poco la opinión de terceros

…

…

Aun así no te importa. Nada vale porque continuarás como su maldición, persiguiéndole, velando por él aunque te aborrezca. Amándolo _por su propio bien_

Después de todo eres su hermano mayor, le guste o no

Después de todo eres la persona que más lo ama, le guste o no

Y las cosas no cambiarían

…

…

No dejarías que cambiaran…


End file.
